A series of very unfortunate events
by x.x.The.Midnight.Sun.x.x
Summary: The final chapter u've all been waiting for is finally up! Enjoy! Please R&R! x
1. Chapter 1

It's my first fan fic please be nice! Lol!

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Ron's POV:

I was staring out the window thinking how fast our 6th and probably last year at Hogwarts flew by. We were going to go to look for Horcruxes, me Harry and Hermione. Hermione … Even thinking about her made a shiver run down my spine. I couldn't seem to be able to stop thinking about her chocolate-brown eyes, her beautiful smile or her sweet sounding laugh. I am quite sure of my feelings towards her now. I'm in love with Hermione Granger…

I was staring out the window waiting for her and Harry to arrive. It has been a couple of weeks now, since our holiday started. Hermione took her parents to Australia after performing a memory wiping charm on them. She thought they'd be happier not knowing they had a daughter, in case anything happened to her. I cant bear to even think about anything taking her away from me, even though I haven't told her about how I feel about her. If I tell her and she doesn't feel the same way, I'm quite certain our friendship could never be the same again, and I don't think I can take it if she's not by my side. Harry went to tell the Dursleys about You-Know-Who and help them escape in case he attacks their house. I am sure they wouldn't mind the fact that they might never see Harry again.

Anyway, we had a full summer holiday ahead of us before anything and I want us to enjoy it, we also have Bill and Fleur's wedding to look forward to, not that I am that excited about wearing a stupid robes with a choking tie. I was awakened from my dreams by the sound of Mum calling: "Ron, Harry's here". I basically ran downstairs. I was starting to get lonely, Fred and George always locked themselves up in their room and never came out, except for meals. They were working on their new joke shop merchandise I suppose, and Ginny was just too much of a git to hangout with.

"Hi Harry", I said, clapping my best friend on the back.

"Hey Ron", he replied. "Isn't Hermione here yet?"

"No, but she should be here soon, so how did it go with the Dursleys?"

"Oh, they were terrified when I told them about Voldemort, and they wanted to leave the house straight away, but they were unmistakably happy when I told them they most probably will never see me again", he smirked. I gave a small laugh. We talked about Quidditch for a while before Ginny came in and hugged Harry in greeting. I looked at them and Harry could see I knew he still liked her. I appreciate how much he cares about her, and thet he didn't want to risk her.

After a while of some more Quidditch talk and Harry tyring to explain to me what muggles used to heat their food – a "(some weird name that starts with M) wave", Hermione arrived. She looked as beautiful as I have seen her last time, except I could see sadness in her eyes, I assumed it was because of her parents. "Hey Ron," she said. I greeted her back and she gave me a hug. Over her shoulder I could see a knowing smile on Harry's face. I knew he knows that I like her. She backed away and hugged Harry, and Ginny.

"How was your summer?" I asked trying to ignore Harry's constant smirks.

"Oh it was okay, except I can't believe I might never see my parents again", she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's gonna be fine", I said, putting an arm around her. "Come on, let's get you cheered up, anyone up for a Quidditch match?" They all agreed except Hermione, she was silent. I dragged her out into the back yard, and ahe gave me a "im ok" smile. I grinned back. After an eventful game of Quidditch, which ended up with me and Ginny winning against the other too, we were all too exhausted to do anything, so we all headed off to bed.

I woke up in the morning to Harry's snores. I got up, dressed and went downstairs. In about 10 minutes everyone was at the table and before we knew it the mail was arriving. Ginny got a letter from her friend, delivered by a white owl. A big, brown owl nearly landed in my cereal. I was terrified to even think about someone owning something like it, it was more of a hawk than an owl, and it looked terrifying. It flew across the table to Hermione and she scrolled the letter out after detaching it from the creature's leg. All eyes were on her, everyone was curious to know who the letter was from. She spent a couple of minutes reading the letter then looked up.

"Well…" Harry said, questioningly.

"Oh, it's from Victor", she said calmly. It was like someone stabbed me in the heart. I hate that git. With his look-at-how-stupidingly-over-masculin-my-body-is attitude. And his revolting accent. I can't believe Hermione is still in touch with him.

"What does he want?" I was glad Harry asked, I was quite sure that if I opened my mouth I was going to start shouting and not stop until tomorrow.

"Oh he says he wants me to visit him and stay for the remainder of our holiday," she said. I was pretty sure my mouth made an "oh" shape and I couldn't believe how calmly she said it.

"You're gonna say no, right?" I asked hopefully trying to hide my rage.

"And what makes you think that Ronald?" she replied.

"YOU'RE GOING TO SPEND THE HOLIDAYS WITH _VICKY_ ?" I cracked it.

"YOU CAN'T YOU JUST CAN'T"

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO RONALD" she shouted back.

"AND STOP CALLING HIM VICKY" I couldn't believe it, she was actually defending him.

"YOU'RE DEFENDING THAT GIT?"

"That's it! I cant take your immature attitude anymore" she stormed off into the back yard.

Hermione's POV:

I cant believe the way Ron is acting. I mean why does he hate Victor so much? Well it was a bit satisfying, but it told her he was jealous. Could that mean loves me the way I love him? Or was he just being protective of me like he's with Ginny? Well I'm not going to go to Victor's place anyway because I want to concentrate on the Horcruxes thing. I have loads of books to read and not much time left. I still can't believe hoe much of a git Ron can be sometimes.

I was in the back yard of The Burrow, stroking a flower sitting cross-legged on the floor, when I heard someone approaching me.

"Don't worry about Ron, he's a git" I heard Ginny's voice telling me.

"It's okay, I'm getting used to it now" I replied. She laughed.

"Don't let anything worry you, it's your birthday the day after tomorrow, we are so going to have a party". She told me all her party ideas and what she was planning. After half an hour we went back inside.

I went straight upstairs to the room I shared with Ginny. She was downstairs talking to Harry. I sank in the bed when I heard the door being knocked.

"Come in" I said lazily. The door creaked open to revel Ron standing outside leaning against the door frame.

He came in. " Hermione, I'm sorry. I acted that way, you should probably go to Vicky- sorry I mean Victor" I almost laughed, but managed to keep a straight face "it would do you good, it will clear your mind and distract you from thinking about your parents and all"

"Oh, well I decided I'm not going" I could see the happiness across his face.

"Just because I have loads of reading on Horcruxes to do before we head off" I whispered – no one was supposed to know except me, Harry and Ron. There was a moment's silence.

"It's your birthday the day after tomorrow, excited?" he asked.

"You remembered, well that's a surprise" I said.

"Well yeah, especially when you got hit by a bludger by Ginny for forgetting!" he said smiling. I laughed. It was amazing how he could get me to forget about anything he'd done so quickly, and make me laugh instead. We talked for a while, He said goodnight and I said the same. I changed into my pyjamas and lay in my bed thinking about everything that happened today.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, this chapter is better than the last I reckon, but please review, I only got1 review for the last chapter, and If I don't get reviews I'll stop writing. So please review, just 1 word good or crap or anything. Thnx.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter

Chapter 2:

Ron's POV:

I went straight downstairs when I woke up, it was Hermione's Birthday! I wanted to be the first one to wish her a happy birthday and give her my present. I got her a photo album with different photos of me, her and Harry, I have been collecting them since first year. Well I hope she likes it. When I come to a halt at the living room, I see what I expected. She was sitting lone on the brown couch.

"Good morning Hermione" I said happily. "Happy birthday"

"Thanks, Ron" she gets up and hugs me., after I give her the present. "can I open it now?" she asks.

"Go ahead" I reply. She takes of the wrapping and looks at the outside of the album for a second. She reads the words written on the front cover of the album. It says: "So that the memories we lived will never die". She carefully opens it. She sees the three of s beaming at her and waving, we were in our first year. She smiles and carries on looking through the album. When she finally reached the end, I could see her eyes filled with tears. "thank you so much Ron, I love it" she hugs me again.

"My pleasure" I answer. Just then the living room seemed to become smaller and smaller, as all the family and Harry came to wish her a happy birthday and give her their presents.

While we had lunch, Ginny announced, that she wants us all at five pm in the back yard, ready for Hermione's birthday party, even though Hermione herself didn't seem very reluctant, she and the rest of us nodded at Ginny. After a long Quidditch talk between me and Harry, and a game of wizard chess (which I beat Harry at of course, not trying to show off or anything but he needs some serious practice!), it was already four o'clock. I went to take a shower, I put on a pair of jeans and a shirt, then I headed downstairs. I opened the door to our back yard, where all the music was coming from, I walked out, but before I took a few steps, I stopped in my tracks. I could literally fell my mouth drop open. There mingling around with Hermione standing right in front of the 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE' fireworks set up by Fred and George was no one but VICTOR KRUM! I can't believe Ginny invited him. She was the one who did everything except the food, which was made by Mum of course. I couldn't just look at them laughing and socializing like that, I had to act quickly! Before thinking I felt my legs taking me towards them.

"Hi Victor", I managed difficultly as I suppressed an urge to punch him in the face.

"Hi Ralph vas it?" he asked with his stupid accent. I was feeling my anger built up within me.

"It's Ron" I said annoyed.

"Oh sorry, I just couldn't remember, Hermiowninny mentioned you once or twice, but it just wouldn't stick"

"No problem" I said.

"I vas pretty disappointed ven I got your reply earlier Hermiowninny, about you not being able to come and stay with me for the rest of the holiday"

"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that I've got lots to do" said Hermione.

"Oh that's fine, I can still write to you, vee could organize some other time, right?"

"Yeah absolutely" she replied. He had a victorious smile on his face as he eyed me. 'He wants to make jealous' I thought. 'He knows that I like her and he's trying to make me feel jealous, well we'll see about that' I thought.

"Hey Hermione, you wanna come and dance?" I asked, she looked surprised but pleased.

"Yeah okay". I took her hand and headed towards the dance floor.

"You look great tonight" I told her

"Thanks you don't look bad yourself" she replied

"I'll take that as a compliment" I joked, and she laughed.

Hermione's POV:

I couldn't believe it when Ron asked me to dance with him, he never did that sort of thing. We danced till we were out of breath and then we walked towards the drinks table.

"Ginny invited the guests right?" he asked

"Yeah, but not all, I invited some she didn't know, and others she wasn't sure if I wanted to invite or not" I answered.

"Oh so was she the one who invited Krum?"

"No, I was" I answered calmly.

Ron's POV:

"You did?" I asked

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Well, he's my friend"

That git, she believed he only wanted to be her friend. I had to tell her the truth.

"Hermione, are you sure he wants to be _just_ a friend?" I asked.

Hermione's POV:

I could see his jealousy or overprotectiveness, which ever it was, it satisfied me , I just wanted to him to feel that way. But I didn't know why. The images of him and Lavender together in our 6th year crossed my mind.

'Well he enjoyed making me jealous then, why can't I do the same to him?' I thought.

"Well the question is, do I want him to be _just_ a friend?" I answered him, feeling instantaneous remorse when I saw the look on his face, sadness and disappointment.

"And do you?" he asked.

"Well for now, yeah I do" I replied, trying to make him feel a bit better. He let out a sigh of relief, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"You wanna go find Harry?" he asked.

"Maybe later, I have to go find Victor first, I don't want him to be alone" I turned around and started walking forwards, and I could've swore I heard him say in a hushed voice: "yeah, go find Vicky, he'll get lost". A small smile crept on my face, he was feeling the way I wanted him to feel.

Ron's POV:

I was laying in bed after a long day, thinking. Why was Hermione like that? I thought that she might've liked me back, she was so annoyed about Lavender, wasn't she? But then why was she acting that way? Was she trying to make me jealous? Yeah that's it, that explains why she's so cheerful and friendly with Victor, and why she keeps giving me these hints, as if she's gonna announce their marriage tomorrow! Oh well, now that I know her plan, I won't let it work out, ha ha, I just have to put my plan into action! We'll see who laughs in the end Hermione Granger…

A/N: What do u guys think? PLEAAAAASE REVIEW THIS TIME, PLZ! Tell me wat u think even if its sooo bad, just day so!

Thnx I appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi ppl sorry for the long wait but I was just busy, thnx 4 the reviews n plz review more thnx, enjoy!

Chapter 3:

Ron's POV

I came downstairs ready to change my plans into actions. And the announcement I was about to make is the most important step in my plan. I approached the table where everyone was having lunch, I have been thinking about this, and making arrangements all morning. I sat down and said in a clear voice: "Mum, you wouldn't mind it I invited someone over for a few days would you?"

Hermione's POV:

Who was Ron inviting? Mrs. Weasley asked him who he wanted to invite, Curiosity started building up inside me, and then he said:" Our cousin, Laura". At that I actually choked on my tuna sandwich, he was inviting a _female _cousin? Everyone was looking at him now. "We haven't been in touch with her for a while now, and I really would appreciate it if you let me invite her to stay" he said calmly.

"Well Ron, that is just fine" said Mrs. Weasley, I could see she was surprised too.

"Thanks a million, Mum" he said and he hugged her, was he that reluctant for that girl, (whom I do not like by the sounds of it), to come over?

"Well, I better go and send her then," he said, and with that he disappeared up the stairs, beaming as if someone told him You-Know-Who is dead.

Ron's POV:

I couldn't believe how everyone just stopped eating and just stared at me when I asked if Laura could come over. I even saw Hermione choke! Was that a good jealousy sign, or was it a coincidence ? Well I hope it wasn't the latter. I sat at my desk, grabbed a parchment and a quill and started writing:

_Dear Laura,_

_How are you? Hope everything is fine. I was just wondering if you'd like to maybe come and stay a couple of days here at the Burrow? I mean, because we haven't been in touch for a while, I thought it would be nice to catch up with you. If you are coming, please send a reply no later than 5 o'clock. _

_Thanks, I really hope you can make it,_

_Your cousin, _

_Ron Weasley_

I put the letter in an envelope, and scribbled: "Laura Weasley" on the top. I attached the letter to Pig's (my clumsy owl) leg, and watched him slowly disappear in the clear sky. 'I hope she says yes' I thought.

Ron's POV:

At exactly four o'clock I was sitting on my bed reading "Quidditch and its techniques" when Pig came soaring in, and started twittering above my head, I reached for his leg, and detached the letter from it. I gave him some owl treats, and put him in his cage. I could feel butterflies in my stomach. 'She has to come if I want my plan to work' I thought. I took a deep breath and opened the letter, it said:

Dear Ron,

I would love to come over for a few days, you're right, we haven't been in touch for ages, and I miss you guys, I'll be over for dinner,

Love,

Laura

And to my utter astonishment, under her name there were lip prints, clearly visible from some sort of lip gloss or balm or something, plainly, she had kissed the parchment! 'This is going to be great', I thought 'She's just the right person'.

Hermione's POV:

By seven o'clock, my stomach was making flips, and I was totally nervous. 'What would Laura look like?', 'Is she pretty?' I thought, 'What is it exactly that's between her and Ron?, is it just friendship between cousins or more?'. We were all sitting in the living room, waiting for Laura when the doorbell rang Of course, Ron was the one who answered it. A second later, he came back grinning from ear to ear, with an annoyingly pretty girl. She had long, red hair, the Weasley trademark, nice grey eyes and rose, dark lips. She was attractive, I admit it, but I immediately sensed danger, I don't know why, was I just exaggerating? Just then Ron said: "Everyone, you remember our cousin Laura", but then he remembered that Harry and I haven't mat her.

"Hermione, this is Laura Weasley, Laura, this is Hermione Granger and this is Harry Potter", he introduced. Harry and I smiled politely and shook her hand.

"Hi," she said in a feminine, soft voice, "I heard loads about you two, it's nice to finally meet you, except Harry, I've always known you of course, and Hermione, I read an article about you a couple of years ago, in the Daily Prophet by Rita Skeeter" she stated. I could feel the anger build up within me.

"Well, it might interest you to know that everything written in that article is not true", I defended.

"Oh yeah, I know, I always knew that Ron wouldn't be friends with people that type, and he's obviously your friend" she said calmly, and gave Ron the stupidest, most inviting smile there ever could be, and he smiled back. Just then, Mrs.Weasley called us to have dinner.

Ron's POV:

I could feel Hermione tense up all through dinner. It seems like my plan is working! Was it really jealousy? Well it was seriously like Laura knew my plan, she kept sending occasional smiles, in my direction, and sat beside me through all dinner and even afterwards when we sat in the living room and had some tea, the weather was starting to get cold. After a while, Hermione, Harry, Laura and I went outside for a walk. We walked in pairs, me and Laura obviously, and Hermione and Harry. It was freezing cold luckily I had brought my jacket me, as with Hermione and Harry. We all stopped next to a tree and started chatting. I saw Laura shiver, and I realized that she didn't have her jacket with her. Thinking that it would contribute to my plan, I took of my jacket and put it on Laura. I could see Hermione's smile fading away and turning into a grimace, she scowled and turned to talk to Harry. I mentally congratulated myself. After our walk we headed to the house, and sat in the living room

A/N: ok I know its nt the best chapter ever but I promise the next will be better, PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZ ppl am begging u plz review it means the world to me, I really need the encouragement plz, give me tht push to update and write a new chapter. PLZ even if it's a one word review. THNX I appreciate it, quick review b4 I commit suicide thnx lol.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Quite a plain chapter, but not too bad, I hope u like it, enjoy!

Chapter 4:

Previously:

_We all stopped next to a tree and started chatting. I saw Laura shiver, and I realized that she didn't have her jacket with her. Thinking that it would contribute to my plan, I took of my jacket and put it on Laura. I could see Hermione's smile fading away and turning into a grimace, she scowled and turned to talk to Harry. I mentally congratulated myself. After our walk we headed to the house, and sat in the living room._

Hermione's POV:

We were walking outside in pairs, Harry was speaking to me, but I had no idea what he was talking about! I think it was something new and mean the Dursleys did to him. I was too busy glaring at Ron and Weasley beauty, Laura. We were walking back home, when we stopped and started talking under a tree. I saw Laura shiver, and then Ron, took of his jacket and put it on her! I was feeling the anger inside me rise. I mean how clear is it that she's seeking more than his friendship? I bet she actually purposely shivered so that he would do that, after all she _supposedly_ forgot he jacket at the Burrow. I think Harry saw me glaring enviously at them, because he asked: "Are you okay, Hermione?"

"Yeah, fine," I lied. Then we headed back to the Burrow. I went to sleep early, because I just needed some time to think, and I didn't want to spend the whole night watching Laura sending unnecessary, charming smiles n Ron's direction.

Ron's POV:

I think my plan is working, because Hermione can't hide her dislike towards Laura, the glares, the forced smiles, everything told me my plan is turning out to be successful. I woke up to my mother's shouts calling me. I was tired because I was up late watching a muggle, comedy film on the telervisnon, or whatever it's called, the one that Hermione got Dad for his birthday. I was laughing so much my face was aching. I was with Laura and Harry, I don't know where Hermione went, and she was probably reading Hogwarts: A History, for the umpteenth time. I went down the stairs and greeted everyone at the breakfast table. A number of groans told me that everyone was forced to wake up like me, except for Hermione, who looked bright and cheerful. "Good morning, Ron", she replied joyfully. We had breakfast then Harry and I, went to play some Quidditch, just passing Quaffles, and all of that basic stuff. "Hey, so what made you invite Laura over?" asked Harry.

"I told you, we haven't been in touch for a while, and I thought maybe it would be nice to invite her over to catch up," I replied, hopefully confidently. But Harry gave me an Oh-Please-I-Know-That-You're-Lying-To-Me sort of look, and I just changed the subject and asked him if he watched the last Chudley Cannons match at the beginning of the holiday.

Hermione's POV:

I helped Mrs. Weasley clear the breakfast table, than I took my book and sat at the sofa, and read "The secrets to brewing a successful potion". I figured we might need to make a potion while we're hunting Horcruxes. Ginny came in and sat on the sofa opposite me.

"Hey, what's up? How come you're not outside on such a beautiful day?" she asked.

"Well, I figured I'd rather read than watch them play Quidditch"

"Hey, Hermione, is everything okay? What's bothering you?"

"Everything's fine, I'm just a bit, you know depressed about my parents." I lied.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry", she said.

"Oh it's okay"

I read a few more pages while Ginny went outside to play with the other two. I suddenly realized that the red-headed bimbo wasn't anywhere to be seen. 'Probably applying some moisturizing, skin beautifying products to her face, along with some makeup', I thought. I rolled my eyes and carried on reading about how bezoars can be great antidotes.

Hermione's POV:

I woke up thirsty, I looked at my digital clock, 2:25 am, it read. I got up and quietly descended the stairs, and headed towards the living room, because you have to go through it to get to the kitchen. I opened the living room door and stared at the sight in front of my eyes, and I immediately wished I hadn't opened that door.

A/N: Hey guys I know it's short but I hope u liked it, PLEASE review this time, n tell me what u think, it only takes 2 seconds, thnx.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

_Hermione's POV:_

_I woke up thirsty, I looked at my digital clock, 2:25 am, it read. I got up and quietly descended the stairs, and headed towards the living room, because you have to go through it to get to the kitchen. I opened the living room door and stared at the sight in front of my eyes, and I immediately wished I hadn't opened that door._

Flash back (before she woke up):

Ron's POV:

Harry said he needed to go to bed early, he was just too tired, and Hermione disappeared quickly, around nine o'clock. So it was just me and Laura. She was sitting on the couch and I was next to the telervision, suggesting watching a muggle movie. "So Laura, do you wanna watch a muggle movie?"

"Do whatever, I don't really mind, Ron," she said in a really depressed way.

"Laura, what's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her on the couch.

"Oh nothing, it's just .." it was clear that she was on the verge of tears, and that shew was suppressing an urge to cry. The last thing I know is that she jumped at me and hugged me so tight, I think I was suffocating.

"Hey there its okay, Laura" I tried comforting.

"I'm sorry Ron, it's just that…". And she told me a whole story about her parents fighting everyday, and that they are nearly getting a divorce, and her brother sent an owl, telling her that things are going really bad.

"Things will get better, you'll see" I said.

"Thank you" she said. She was still hugging me, but I had to hug her back, not with the same power, true, but after all we _are _cousins. And suddenly I heard the door knob turn…

Back to present:

Hermione's POV:

I regretted going into that room, and not drinking some freaking water before I went to sleep. Why did I have to get thirsty now? Why? There in front of me was Ron hugging Laura closely, while she clung to him so intimately, I was going to break down of sobs. I could hear her sniffing. I presumed she was crying but why was she holding him like that? And why wasn't he pushing her away?

"Oh I I I'm sssorry, it seems I walked into something, and I'm sorry I interrupted, I thought that no one would be awake at this time of night", I stuttered on the verge of tears. I turned around.

"NO Hermione, wait" Ron called after me. "It's not what it looks like, it's not what you think it is".

I ran to Ginny's room, and buried my face into the pillow, and cried for what seemed like hours, and then slept from the exhaustion of crying.

Ron's POV:

I woke up in the morning dreading every event of the previous day. My plan was falling to pieces in front of me. I just had to speak to Hermione, I had to. Just then Harry entered the room finding me all depressed and distant.

"What's wrong, mate?" he asked. I told him all about yesterday's unfortunate encounter.

"Oh no," he said. "You've got to speak to Hermione"

"I know," I said, and I trhought of an idea. "Hey is Ginny downstairs?"

"Yeah"

"Great, see you"

"See you", he answered puzzled. I ran to Ginny's room, I knocked the door, hoping to hear Hermione's voice, she told me to enter.

Hermione's POV:

"Come in" I said. I turned around to see who it was. It was Ron. I turned back around. "Listen Hermione," he started "what happened yesterday was not what you thought it was, Laura was upset over a family problem concerning her parents, she was crying, before I knew it she was hugging me, I had to try and comfort her, after all we _are _cousins, it was nothing more, nothing less", he said. I looked into his deep, blue eyes, oh how I wanted to believe him, after all I did hear her sniffing, I just hoped everything he said was true, I was going to tell him that I believe him, when we both heard Laura's cheery voice calling: "Ron, could you please come here for a second?"

"Go to her " I said.

"No, Hermione, I need you to believe me"

"Go to her Ron, you don't want her to wait long, or she'll start crying again, and anyway I have to go help your mum with the laundry, now if you'll excuse me," and with that I exited the room feeling terrible.

Ron's POV:

I screamed inwardly when Hermione left the room. How could things become so bad? I closed my eyes and stood there in exasperation.

I


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Hey everyone sorry for taking AGES, but damn scool started n year 12 is so hard! Anyways I would like to say that this chapter is dedicated to my friend DaRkeNd MeMoRiEs, and I would lik to tell her, that I wouldn't have gone this far if it wasn't for her support. Thanx A LOT! Ur a wonderful friend to have on here! Anyways enough of me. Enjoy!

Previously:

Ron's POV:

I screamed inwardly when Hermione left the room, how could things become so bad? I closed my eyes and stood there in exasperation.

Ron's POV:

I felt so exasperated and desperate. I couldn't stand hearing Laura's voice calling out for me. I just wanted her to shut up; after all SHE was the reason for what happened between me and Hermione! I was sulking down the stairs where she was calling.

"Yes Laura" I said moodily.

"I was thinking, do you wanna go for a walk in the park or something?"

"I don't know Laura, I just don't feel like it,"

"What's wrong Ron?"

"Nothing" I lied.

"Oh, it's about Hermione isn't it? I over heard your conversation before, and the way she was rejecting your apologies, very rude, why ere you apologising to her anyway? She's not worth it!"

"Hey, don't speak about Hermione like that!" I yelled angrily.

"I always knew there was something, what do you see in her anyway? She's just a bushy haired geek!" she said, her voice rising.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT HERMIONE LIKE THAT?" I yelled furious now.

"Well if you can't sand me any more, I'll leave!" she shouted back.

"I think you should! I would rather have a Hermione who doesn't want to speak to me rather than a judging, manipulative prat like you!"

She just ran up to pack her things, I guessed. I felt so much anger I couldn't sustain. I was furious, she was the rudest person I had ever seen! And people said _I _was rude!

Hermione's POV:

I came in from helping Mrs. Weasley with the laundry, all the family except Ron and Laura were out, some playing Quidditch, some reading the news paper or listening to the radio or checking out what a calculator was (in Mr. Weasley's case). I was preoccupied with my conversation earlier with Ron, that I didn't notice the yells till after a while.

"… She's just a bushy haired geek!" she said, her voice rising.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT HERMIONE LIKE THAT?" I yelled furious now.

"Well if you can't sand me any more, I'll leave!" she shouted back.

"I think you should! I would rather have a Hermione who doesn't want to speak to me rather than a judging, manipulative prat like you!"

"Ron just defended me!", I thought. I was surprised and very pleased. I entered the living room after a few minutes, to find Ron alone looking angry and scary. When he saw me he stopped pacing the room, and seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Why did you stand up for me?" was all that I could manage.  
"You heard us?"

"Well not all the conversation, where the shouting started". His face started reddening, and I could see he was embarrassed and nervous.

"Well, because…um, ..I…,because you…,… because we're best friends" he said.

I felt a knife literally stab my heart. Best friends? My fears were confirmed, there is no way he could love me! All that was just brotherly over protectiveness!

"Yeah….best friends" I echoed half heartedly.

There was a long pause, where neither of us looked at each other.

"I'm glad Laura's gone though, I'm sorry, but what did you think would be the out come of bringing _her _here?, what did you see in her? Well besided her looks?" I just wanted to provoke him, and get back at her!

"What? At least we were just friends, plus …, yeah she _was _pretty, as you said, what did _you_ see in that git Vicky?"

"I told you not to call him that!"

"Oh still defending him are we?"

"You're just impossible!" I yelled and ran up the stairs. I sprinted to Ginny's room and landed face down on the bed. I cried for what seemed like hours, about him calling us "best friends", the way he thinks Viktor and I are more than frinds, his tactless attitude… everything.

Ron's POV:

I landed on the couch, Why did things like that always have to happen to me? Why couldn't things just go right? I couldn't answer when she asked me why I defended her, I wanted to say everything, and admit to her, but then I thought: "she'll never love me, why would she?" so I said , "because we're best friends". And then Krum came up, why did I have to bring him up, why? Couldn't I have just said : "Well, I don't see anything in Laura, and we're just friends"? I decided a shower would help me relax.

Ron's POV:

At dinner, when everyone noticed that Laura wasn't there, they asked me about it, I said she had problems at home and had to go home immediately. All through dinner Hermione and I didn't look at each other, not even once. Exasperated, I excused myself, and went upstairs, I wondered in the landings, not knowing where to go. I found the Fred and George's room open, I entered scanning the room, my sight landed on their new product, I didn't know what it did, but their products always seemed to cheer me up, when they used them on Lee Jordan or Ginny. So…

Hermione's POV:

I finished my plate, force by Mrs. Weasley, I took it to the sink, cleaned it and said I'll be up stairs reading a book. I thought it would help take my mind off of everything, I climbed up the stairs and was about to move across the landing fro Fred and George's room to Ginny's, when I noticed something, I stopped in my tracks. Right in front of me lay Ron, unconscious, spread across the floor…

A/N: So wat d u guys think? PLZ R&R!

N btw this is gonna finish soon n I mean the story lol.


	7. Note to Readers!

Hey Guys!!!

I am soooooo sorry for the delay!! I know it's been ages n ages!! A year!! But I just wanted to let u guys know that YES I AM ALIVE!!! Lol and that I will be posting the final chapter very soon hopefully! It's gonna b GOOD!! And I just hope that you guys like it!!! Please give me feedback once I put it on… And also please review to this note.. cuz I wanna c who is out there lol, I wanna get back on track with everyone reading the story!

Thanks

Love u guys!!!

Note to Britty: Where r u? lol Haven't talked to u for a few days now!!!

PS: Oh btw guys you might have noticed that I changed my pen name.. well I thought a little change wouldn't hurt right? Lol


	8. Chapter 7 final chapter

Hey everyone,

I have exam period right now and I was doing chemistry tonight but I stopped n thought: u know what? Stuff chemistry I'm gonna go write up the final chapter of ASOVUE (lol how funny is the abbreviation?!) n post it up because the readers are waiting and they have been waiting for a while now!! So here it is everyone the final chapter!! I feel so sad about ending it but I'm thinking no it's ok u'll write another one. Lol. So here it is everyone… oh and before I sum up I wanna say that this final chapter and the whole story in fact is dedicated to my very dear friend Brittani, some of you may know her as Mystic Falls… anyways enough of me.. ENJOY!!

Previously:

Ron's POV:

At dinner, when everyone noticed that Laura wasn't there, they asked me about it, I said she had problems at home and had to go home immediately. All through dinner Hermione and I didn't look at each other, not even once. Exasperated, I excused myself, and went upstairs, I wondered in the landings, not knowing where to go. I found the Fred and George's room open, I entered scanning the room, my sight landed on their new product, I didn't know what it did, but their products always seemed to cheer me up, when they used them on Lee Jordan or Ginny. So…

Hermione's POV:

I finished my plate, force by Mrs. Weasley, I took it to the sink, cleaned it and said I'll be up stairs reading a book. I thought it would help take my mind off of everything, I climbed up the stairs and was about to move across the landing fro Fred and George's room to Ginny's, when I noticed something, I stopped in my tracks. Right in front of me lay Ron, unconscious, spread across the floor…

Hermione's POV:

Immediately I was struggling for breath, like all air has been sucked out of my lungs, my hands became sweaty and my eyes were wide with horror. What was wrong with Ron? Why was he spread flat in front of Fred and George's room? I ran to where he was on the floor and began shaking him: "Ron!! Ron!! Answer me!! Are you ok?? WAKE UP!!" When he didn't respond I closed my eyes 'oh no' was all I could think. I yelled at the top of my lungs "Mrs. Weasley!! ! HELP!!! Harry!!" Before I knew it everyone was running up the stairs and towards me. I could see the horror on Mrs. Weasley's face when she spotted Ron on the floor. "RON!! RON!!"she started shouting. "Hermione what's wrong with him?!" "I don't know Mrs. Weasley I came here and found him like this!!" I could hear my own voice breaking at the end of the sentence, I was barely able to get the last word out. Sensing this, Harry came to my side and stroked my arm. I could see how stressed he was and how worried he was feeling.

"What are you all waiting for? GET HELP!! ARTHUR GO TO SEE MADAM POMPHREY!! TELL HER TO COME HERE NOW!! AND GET FRED AND GEORGE!!" At once, did as he was told, with a wary look on his face. I had never seen him looking as old and tired as he did then. I could tell everyone was confused as to why wanted Fred and George here, they weren't going to be any help! But I was a step ahead of them. I could tell that suspected that one of Fred and George's products had done this to Ron. With tears running down her cheeks, she ordered Harry, Ginny and I to help her carry Ron to Fred's bed, since it was the closest one. After what couldn't be more than two minutes (but felt like two years) showed apparited and alongside him was Madam Pomphrey. She asked us to leave the room, and leave her and Ron's parents with him alone. Harry, Ginny and I were left outside in the landing outside the room.

Harry walked towards me and wiped a tear from my cheek. I hadn't realized I was crying, yet I was aware of the pain and grief echoing in my chest. "Don't worry. He's going to be fine", he said. Despite his comforting words, I could tell he wasn't really confident in what he was saying. He was just as scared as I was.

Moments passed while I shifted stares from Harry's scared face to Ginny's pale, worried one. The longer time they took in there the more frightened I got. Finally, after what seemed like eternity they opened the door, but the door was blocked by Madam Pomphrey's figure leaving the room. ". I can see you didn't apparite with him to the hospital wing because you knew it is not the best idea in his condition. You were right in calling me to him instead. However, I can't do anything, it is like nothing I've seen in all my years of healing at Hogwarts, he must've taken something that is not known to me. As you saw I tried giving him many things, but his body is not responding."

I felt all the blood drain away from my face. Air couldn't find its way into my lungs without suffocating me. Was this the end? Was the fight with Ron the last time I was going to talk to him? Were the words I said to him going to be the last ones he hears from me? Would he leave me without hearing what I was yearning to tell him? NO!! NO HE COULDN'T! HE WOULDN'T LEAVE ME DAMMIT!! THIS WOULD NOT BE THE END!! Echoing my anger Mrs. Weasley yelled "WHERE ARE THE TWINS? I KNEW IT WAS THEIR FAULT!! WHO ELSE COULD HAVE RESULTED IN THIS?!"

"I couldn't find them in the store so I left a message with Verity and she said she'll let them know as soon as they came through the door. But she said they won't be long!" I could see how scared was, and how he shared my fears.

Suddenly Fred and George appeared in the hallway and ran towards us. "What's wrong?"they said in unison. "Verity said you wanted us to come here as soon as we came back", Fred added.

"Your brother", sobbed, and pointed to the room shaking her head like she could not bear to say anymore. Fred and George glanced inside, their identical faces showed the same expression of shock and terror. Then I saw a look on George's face as he scanned the room, that triggered something inside me. Hope. I prayed that he had found a possible reason for this tragedy. I could see his eyes land on the dresser piled with parchments and bottles and all sorts of rubbish. Unmistakable apprehension crossed both their faces. One glance at each other and they were off to work looking at the only opened bottle and rummaging through the parchments seemingly looking for a specific one. "What are you looking for?"asked Ginny. Still moving bottles and looking through parchments George answered her: "We think he took some of our new product. It's not finished he knows BETTER THAN GOING TRYING OUR UNFINISHED INVENTIONS!!" Even though he was angry I could tell he was very worried. At last they seemed to find what they were looking for. George took an empty bottle from the desk nearby and started throwing all sorts of ingredients in without a word. Fred helped him. I couldn't pay attention to what they were doing. I was too preoccupied looking at Ron. He looked so pale and tired. I could feel that I was losing him. We stood there: Mrs. Weasley, , Madam Pomphrey, Harry, Ginny and I, helpless and useless.

Fred was pouring something into Ron's mouth. When he poured most of the bottle, he stepped back and stood next to the rest of us. I could just imagine my expression: hopeful and scared to death. All I could think was 'Please God, Please'. A movement on the bed interrupted my prayers. Ron had moved. "Oh thank God!!"I hadn't realized I had said it out loud, but I couldn't care less. All I could think of was that Ron is here and that he didn't leave me, and that he was going to be ok.

He had bags under his eyes and looked exhausted. He groaned as he moved his legs and arms around the bed. Finally, he opened his eyes. Mrs. Weasley rushed towards him pushing me and everyone else out of the way. She fussed over him for a very long time. It got me angry. I NEEDED to see him and talk to him and tell him that I'm sorry for everything that happened between us, and to tell him the truth… During 's pampering time, Fred and George had escorted Madam Pomphrey back to the hospital wing, telling her about how they made the antidote to the product and how they were going to 'influence the art of healing greatly'. By the time was done they were back and we all crowded around Ron's bed.

"I'm so sorry everyone. I didn't mean to scare you like that, I just… I don't know what I was thinking. I thought maybe I'll try one of the twins' products and see what they've been up to lately." Ron said. It was unbelievable how much of a relief it was to be able to hear his voice again. "What are you crazy? Did you like turn suicidal? How many times did we tell you not to come near our stuff? Especially when they're not finished yet!! You could've killed yourself!!"Fred said.

"Yeah! Even Madam Pomphrey didn't know what to do for this one!! I guess we're just too good!!" George added, and slapped his twin a high-five, laughing with him. I could feel myself rolling my eyes but also I couldn't help but smile a bit. I was so glad that things were back to normal, and that Ron was with us again.

"OK everyone, I want you to leave Ron alone. Come on everyone, out! He needs to sleep and rest. Come on Harry, Ginny, you too Hermione..", Mrs. Weasley shooed us out of the room to give Ron some time to rest. I was reluctant to get out because I really needed to talk to him, but I thought I'd give him some time to rest and regain his strength. Our conversation would have to wait till later. I was the last person by the door, and just before I was out, I heard Ron call me in a very soft voice, it was nearly a whisper.

I turned around and walked back to his bed. Now that I was close to him, I could really see him. I had never seen him look so _weak_ and so _tired._ He looked so fragile and so frail. "Hermione.. I.. I need to talk to you… about many things.. I'm sor.." But I had put a finger on his lips to keep him quiet. I was the one who needed to do the talking.. "No Ron, _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I was so unobservant and I was so oblivious to my feelings and the how.. how.. how I felt .. about you.."I finally finished. "Today made me finally realize that it is time I told you everything. It's time I told you how I've been feeling for a very long time. Today I felt what it's like to lose you, and all I could think about was 'no this can't be it, he can't go' and I realized that I need to tell you the truth now.. before something happens and we're forced to part ways before we cleared things up.."I stopped, my words stuck in my throat, choking me I could feel my confidence shattering and my panic levels rising. I was getting stuttery and nervous. "Hermione don't say that.." He tried to comfort me even in his miserable state. And that triggered the reaction I was waiting for it made me feel how much I _cared_ about him and how much I _felt _for him. He took my hand in his slowly, I could see it was taking a lot of energy to do it. "Ron I.." He looked almost… hopeful, and I wondered if that meant he felt the same way. And all I could hear in my head was 'this is it, I'm finally going to tell him..'. "Ron I..", I started. "I love you". I couldn't believe I finally managed to say the words. It felt so great. "I love you too Hermione..", he answered, it was almost a whisper.

Before I knew it I was hugging him. Holding him really close to me, forgetting about his sickness and his fatigue. Despite his great weakness I felt his arms wrap around me as he made an attempt to sit up and I helped him. We stayed like that for a while, and before I knew it I was crying. Heavily. Sensing this, he tried to pull me closer to him. I cried for all the time we've wasted, for all the times we've hidden our love for each other, for all the times we've lied to each other because we weren't sure about each other's feelings. But it was all gone now, and we could start over. Together. And that thought made me giggle a bit. He gave me a weird look, like he was wondering how I made such a transition from emotion to a totally different emotion. " Yup.. you've finally gone insane…", he said. I laughed and he joined in. We both felt how sweet the moment was and how wonderful it felt. And I wanted to stay there in his arms forever… and I did…

OMG!! I'm so close to tears right now!! What do you guys think? Did u like it? Did it stink? Please Read and review!! I hope you enjoyed. And don't worry this isn't the last you'll be hearing from me.. I'm going to give you a few days to read the last chapter and then post a final message to all of u lovely readers. Don't forget to review n tell me what you thought!!

I love u all!

x...x.x


	9. Note To Readers

Hey guys!!

Now that I gave everyone a few days to read the last chapter.. I just want to say thanks to everyone and all of u awesome readers who kept putting story alerts n stuff like that for the story. I love u guys. Lol. And last but not least my friend Brittani for all her support and help. Love u!! lol.

I just have one thing to say about the last chapter. I got mannny reads like over 775 in 3 days, which I think is awesome.. but u guys I ddnt get any reviews for the chapter!! I got story alerts n stuff but not reviews!! I have to say I'm a bit disappointed… I really wanna know what u guys think. So please just review n lemme know what u think of the chapter. Was it good? Was it crap? Lol yeh so just some feedback.

Hopefully I will be writing more in the near future so u guys should let me know if there's a particular idea for a story that u think my style of writing suits and u'd like to c..

Ok yeh that's about it! So I'm just gonna wrap this up… It's been great writing for u and I've enjoyed writing this story. Keep reading and REVIEWING!! Lol

Love u guys,

.x...x.x


End file.
